


Call Them Brothers

by rusting_roses



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusting_roses/pseuds/rusting_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't we find something else to pretend? Like nobody's won and we're safe at the end...</p>
<p>"When do we start?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Them Brothers

"We start now."

The crown prince of Asgard lifted his finger in command, and hatred bubbled through Loki's breast, green eyes glimmering in the stark light of his prison as the glass grated, parted, the veil of magic in the air twisting as the guards obeyed Thor and freed Loki Silvertongue, Mischief-Maker, Trickster. Loki could see the doubt in their eyes, the wariness, and the prayer that their prince might keep control of the monster that stood before them. Loki ignored them; they did not yet know what it was, to have cause to be wary, to have cause to fear Loki. They knew not yet a fraction of what the Seiðmaðr could do. Loki made sure to look upon all their faces, to memorize them, a cool smile touching his lips as they quailed slightly beneath his gaze

This great prison, which was intended for Asgard's most dangerous enemies, where they might be locked away, keeping the Nine Realms safe—as though that was possible. As though it weren't a futile exercise, as evidenced by the way Thor now stood before Loki, desperation beneath the sternness. Asgard had fallen into folly again, led by the would-be Fool King.

"So soon, Thor?" Loki murmured, rising slowly to his feet. He was dangerous for all he wasn't armed; he stepped forward, relishing the way Thor watched him as an enemy. "It is so bad, then, that you require my help with such haste?" Delight, then, delight unmasked, flitting across Loki's face. "You fared even more poorly than I would have expected, then. I suppose I should consider it a pity." There was too much amusement in Loki's poisonous eyes for the words to have any weight, which was just as it should be. Foolish, blind Thor was beyond even Loki's pity; as though Loki indulged in such things anymore.

Thor's teeth were bared, fury in that golden face. "How do you know of what has happened?" he demanded, voice impetuous. "You have been locked away, bound—what have you been plotting, Loki?" he snarled, "What role have you played in this?"

"With Malekith? One needn't be involved with him directly to have seen this coming," Loki murmured, eyes lowered demurely. "Had you and the Allfather but looked around you, you would have seen it brewing the way you ought to have. Perhaps my pity would have been better reserved for those who you've sent to their deaths in your folly." The words were a whisper, tantalizing, brushing against Thor's skin like the caress of a lover. "Tell me, Odinson, how many have died?"

Instead of answering, Thor snarled wordlessly and stalked out of the cell, leaving Loki to follow him. This Loki did with surprising equanimity, still in his ragged garments. Not exactly the raiment he was used to, or that he deserved, but there wasn't much of an option at the moment. Ignoring Thor's barely repressed rage, the constrained violence of his muscles—Loki instead looked down at his own fingers critically. His skin was cracked and rough, unlike what he'd once enjoyed as the prince of Asgard. Shame he wouldn't get the chance to have them fixed before he endured whatever nonsense Thor was about to drag Loki into. Undeserving, ignorant child. Loki's jaw clenched for a moment before he released it again.

Already bored and plotting the many ways to use this to his best advantage, and unable to resist pressing further as they left the cell behind and pressed into the bowels of the castle, where there was nothing but stone and coldness and darkness, Loki asked curiously, "Well, if you won't tell me how many warriors you've sent to their ignoble deaths, at least tell me what it is I'm supposed to be doing. I refuse to be forever hanging onto your shirttails." Loki had perfected this bored tone of voice, and he continued to examine his nails. Still they descended, and Loki found himself grinning from where he walked a step beyond Thor, a smile that ought to have been bloodied and bruised but was all too whole. "Dearest Thor, _brother_ , what have you summoned me to do?"

As Loki had known it would, the term made Thor's hackles raise, and Thor snapped with fierce ire, "I have summoned you to help me save _Earth, brother_. To help the people that you would have cast into the darkest pits of Hel under your sovereignty." There was a sharp, almost cruel note to his voice. "I have summoned you to help my Jane and I save her people, and ours. To repay some measure of the crimes that you perpetuated against them."

"Yours. _Your_ people," Loki snarled back, the mere mention of that weakling mortal leaving Loki with ashy bitterness in his mouth. "Not my people, never my people. Not even when we existed under the Allfather's purposefully created delusion did they call themselves anything but yours." A glint of hatred. "How does your mortal toy fare, by the by? It's a shame that she survived the visit from my friends. She would have been greatly improved, had I simply been able to touch her with the Tessaract's power, as I did that charming archer of yours, Agent Barton. Oh, _brother_ , the things I might have done to—"

Thor slammed Loki against the wall with all of his prodigious strength, pinning Loki in place. The stone behind Loki groaned beneath the force. "Don't you dare," he hissed, and there was a wildness in those brilliant blue eyes that entranced Loki thoroughly. The beast beneath the man, the one that Loki had always known was there. The darkness that lay beneath the gilding. "If you lay a finger on her, Loki, you will wish for the mercy I will show you upon your betrayal."

Loki reached up, grasping at Thor's clothing. "What will you to do me, brother, for my inevitable betrayal? What is there left to do to me? Shall you yet unman me, show me the truth that lies behind your so-called mercy?" he hissed. "What need have I of mercy? I, Loki Liesmith, who has finally seen the rot—"

It would have taken asking the Norns themselves to know who had decided that moment. In the span of a heartbeat, their mouths met in war, each moving without thought—instinct alone guided them, as they indulged in battle of the most ancient nature.

They didn't kiss—they fought, and their tongues and teeth were the medium. Fury, pent up, was released in the way Loki drove his fingers into Thor's golden locks, yanking Thor impossibly closer. Loki tasted blood, sparking with power, and drank it in deeply, his own power rising to match. Thor growled against Loki's mouth, pulling his head back carelessly, grip painfully tight in those dark curls. "So here is your greed," Loki hissed, "this beastly hunger—"

"Says the one who kissed me first," Thor interrupted, snarling. Loki could taste the sharpness in Thor's words, more crackling lightning and the basso rumble of thunder. "If I have been reduced to beastly hunger, you have fallen just as far, Loki. Farther still that when you worked with the Chitauri, those devourers of worlds!"

"Oh, I have fallen far," Loki agreed with a throaty chuckle. They were trapped together, entwined darkly, and each word they spoke brought their lips together. Loki turned it into a glorious tease, a dark temptation. Want would consume them, and the ever-encroaching darkness. "So very far, Odinson," he purred, lashes fluttering. "So very far, _brother dear_. And still you remain. Still you need my help, and ask for my clemency."

Thor ripped Loki's breath from him, slamming him once more against frigid stone as he kissed away Loki's air. Prodigious strength, the golden prince of Asgard certainly had that in abundance, but Loki was wily and fierce in his own right and fought Thor for every particle of air. They clawed for advantage, the war continuing even now—for it never stopped, never even slowed, and did its best to consume them whole.

"Your help I may require," Thor growled, "but I will remind you that is it only by my command that you have been freed from that prison, and there is no hope for you, Loki, if you persist in such vile dealings."

"Is that so?" Loki murmured, nipping lightly at Thor's lip. "You behave as though I care where I spend my days plotting." There was an ironic twist to the word that Thor would surely miss; he was too deaf to hear it. "You behave as thought I have even the barest of affection for the worlds that you fight so hard to keep, the same ones that I would watch burn down and not lift a finger to help. So would you pay my price? The price for my aid?"

"You speak of _price_?" Thor demanded, outraged. "When I can send you back in a moment to the very cell that you were languishing in?"

Loki scowled. "A deaf beast, at that," he noted contemptuously. "Did I not just say that I feared not your prisons, feared not your attempts to control me? I care not an inkling for this world, nor for any other. I care for power, Odinson, and should you want to call on mine, I demand a price to be paid!"

"And what price is that?" Thor asked scornfully. "What do you dream to think you might have a hope of earning?"

"This," Loki said, and rolled their hips together. Heat bloomed between them, making both their breaths catch. A satisfied, ugly glitter appeared in Loki's green eyes. "Indulge the beast like you so dearly wish to. Will you let me fuck you, brother? Your poor, disgraced," Loki was arching again, lashes concealing his eyes, mouth soft and slick and inviting, "dark, shameful brother wishes to know the animal within you. This is my price: I demand to make you ergi. Here, in the halls of Asgard, you will bow to me, just this once." A persuasive lilt entered his voice and curled around the word _once_. "I shall unman you, Thor, or you may do as you please to me before attempting to succeed without me. I will watch the Nine Realms be torn asunder and laugh as you try to save them. As you try to save your precious Jane." The name was twisted between Loki's lips, left almost unrecognizable. "Will you give me what I demand?"

Thor gazed down at Loki, and violence and the never-ending darkness between universes gazed back. Bored, Loki continued, "Answer me quickly, Thor. My patience grows short." Still, Thor remained silent, paralyzed by indecision, denial and agreement warring on his clumsy tongue. So many reasons for either response, so much helpless fury because Loki would let himself be taken apart before he broke his vow. "Three," Loki warned. "Two. On—"

If the other kiss was war, this was surrender, a white flag wrapping around them like a cloak, leaving Loki's power to build upon itself, spreading around them and filling the golden halls with his particular brand of despair. "You need not act so sorrowful, Thor," Loki whispered as he took control of the kiss, parting Thor's reluctant mouth. "A single degrading act for the safety of all those whom you hold dear. Surely that's worth the cost; you have done far more shameful things in the name of vainglory, after all." The sudden chill that emanated from Loki's skin was a blow to Thor's chest, as it was meant to be, and Thor's eyes saw nothing but the snow of Jötunheimr from what seemed so long ago.

Shuddering from the chill, Thor blinked and focused again, but the sadness didn't disappear. "Where has Loki Odinson gone?" he whispered, not quite pleading, but—searching, trying to find in Loki's face the brother that had once bantered with Thor. "What have you done to him?"

"What have _I_ done?" Loki demanded, enraged, and whirled. This time, it was Thor's time to be shoved up against the wall as Loki dragged Thor into another fierce kiss. "What have you done, you and Asgard, who cast out your proper king! You, who stole my throne, who pretended that I was the usurper, I who was handed Gungnir in good faith!" Loki drew blood as they kissed, biting the curve of Thor's mouth without pause and licking away the blood. "But I forgive you, Thor. For I am your magnanimous king in truth, as I well deserve to be."

"Loki, if this is your heart—you may be king in word, but never in deed."

Ugly cruelty crossed Loki's face, for it seemed Thor was not the only one who could be reminded of past failures, and the loss on Midgard was still fresh. "Is that what you believe?" Loki demanded. He shoved his forearm against Thor's throat, thigh wedged against Thor's groin to keep him against the wall. "What, should we pity the poor mortals, give them some scrap of acknowledgement for no other reason than that they will pass so quickly into the shadows that they ought to have some glimpse of the light? And what of Asgard, and their endless blindness, the war-mongering, led by none other than you? Do you think they would cast that heritage aside so easily?"

Thor didn't even try to answer, just gazed steadily at Loki until he had to kiss Thor, just to rip away the shreds of sorrow that were in that broad, warm face. Loki shuddered with the force of even that brief glimpse he'd endured, and punished Thor in turn with savage kisses. "The only deed I need," Loki rasped, "is the might that comes with my heritage. Twice I have been made king: once by birth, once by right. I will take the throne, brother dear, of whatever land I choose."

"Is that so? I think you will find yourself hard-pressed to keep such a land," Thor replied, a superior glint to his eyes that Loki loathed more than almost anything in the world. "They will fight you, and they will win, because you know in your heart that is not the true way to rule over a people. They fight with justice on their side and so shall prevail."

"Justice is nothing more than a nursery story," Loki breathed, and the darkness pressed in close on all sides. He could see the way it made Thor's pulse jump. "There is no truth, no justice. There is no grand mercy awaiting us all; there is only power and those who wield it to the greatest advantage. There is only the twisting of the world to suit one's own needs."

Suiting actions to words, Loki reached out before Thor could clutter the air with more useless, repulsive protests to the contrary, and the very fabric of the universe responded to Loki's call, as it had from his earliest days. Between one heartbeat and the next they were completely unclothed, naked bodies sliding gloriously against each other. "There, that is so much better, is it not? Now, on your knees, Thor. I think I would take your mouth, first." Thor remained standing, defiant, and Loki added in a silky voice, "I will unman you, Thor. That is my price, and you agreed to pay it." He cupped Thor's cheek, fingers almost gentle. "It need not be violent," he crooned, tilting his head and brushing their lips together. "I have it on quite good authority that such an act is...worth the cost." That the authority was Loki's own experience was nothing that needed to be broached. "On your knees, _brother_ , before I force you."

Scowling, blue eyes snapping with a coldness more suited to a Jötunn than the impassioned Thor, the prince of Asgard grudgingly, slowly, sank to his knees. It was enough to cause Loki's cock to twitch, growing a little harder at that legendary fury focused completely on him. "Vile," Thor spat, and Loki chuckled again.

"Speaking such words would have more effect if you weren't hard as well, Thor," Loki pointed out, eyes dark with want and cruelty. "Come now; enough words. Your mouth has a much better purpose at the moment." Still Thor resisted, pinned against the wall, and Loki rolled his eyes. "Now you choose to be reticent? Come now. You begin to bore me." There was a not-so-silent warning in the words, and Thor bared his teeth in a snarl.

"You will regret this, Loki," Thor breathed against Loki's cock, and Loki's breath hitched. "I will pay your price, you foolish creature, and you will think yourself well-served even as you fall further."

"Precisely," Loki agreed cheerfully. "Now get to it. Verbal barbs are not your strength, and I weary of bandying words with you. _Suck. Me_." He ran a hand through Thor's hair. " _Brother._ "

Thor's mouth, though reluctant, was sweeter than any other Loki had known, and his hand briefly fisted against the chilled stone to preserve his countenance. Thor had closed his eyes, a weakness that Loki drank in greedily, for the sweep of his dark lashes across flushed cheeks, the crooked bridge of his nose—and Loki could name each and every break that had put that nose out of shape—the pink of his mouth were all completely entrancing. That was before Loki thought of Thor's tongue, heavy and clumsy against the underside of Loki's cock, yet despite Thor's protests he was sliding it against veins, under the head, learning Loki in this new way without hesitation.

Loki memorized the moment, Thor's quick understanding of the simplest tricks to make Loki's cock grow firmer, until he was rendered achingly hard by Thor's slick heat. Loki buried one hand in Thor's messy locks, clenching without any regard for pain, and nearly bit his lip bloody when Thor retaliated with tongue and teeth. "You learn quickly, Thor," he said in a voice that was very nearly steady.

Without any ability to speak, Thor couldn't do more than look up at Loki, something smug and furious and darkly pleased in his gaze. It was enough to make Loki shudder faintly again and thrust his hips forward, making Thor choke a little. "Don't move," Loki warned softly, heat sliding through his veins. Gripping Thor's hair more firmly, Loki fucked his mouth, just enough roughness to remind Thor who was in command. Who he was on his knees for. Who he was beholden to.

Loki shuddered again, starting to leak a little into Thor's mouth.

Thor's hand was heavy on Loki's hip, not quite stopping Loki from thrusting, but as undeniable as Loki's hard cock. Ignoring the feel of Thor's callused skin against his own, Loki took Thor's mouth even more recklessly, until Thor couldn't breathe. Loki allowed himself to get as close as he dared without coming, and then pulled away. The cool air was a shock that cleared Loki's head just a little, reminded him of his purpose. They both shuddered, and Loki memorized the feel of such a motion in Thor's body.

Thor coughed, lips slick with his own spit and a faint glimmer of precome. Loki ran his thumb over that curve, bringing it up to his lips, tasting Thor and his own seed. "Very good, Thor." Loki's voice had lost its usual silken smoothness, emerging rough with unspoken desire.

That brilliant blue gaze was back, searing. "Should I thank you for such praise?" Thor demanded, and _oh_ he sounded twice as destroyed as Loki could have hoped for. "Or shall I remain silent for you, another tool for your use?"

"No, I dearly hope that when I fuck you, you are as vocal as you desire," Loki said carelessly, as though he wouldn't have torn the world asunder to know that he'd forced such noises from Thor's throat. It was one thing to take, but there was a certain amount of participation from Thor, a certain amount of giving in, that would make it all the sweeter. "It would be quite a boring thing, to take you, if you did nothing to keep my interest."

Thor's chin instantly tilted, stubborn to the last, and Loki's lips parted to bare teeth. It should be boring, how easy it was to play Thor, except for how Loki found it endlessly amusing to be forever getting the better of the prince of Asgard, to have those brilliant eyes turn to his in surprise at his perfidy; as though Thor should have expected anything less. Well, if his words were anything to go by, Thor might finally be learning his lesson. "Rise, Thor," Loki breathed, "and give your body to my...well, not safe keeping, but keeping it will be. Then again, safe is for those with more time on their hands, and less fear."

A charge built in the air, grew for a small eternity until the air and stone was practically crackling around them. Thor hadn't moved a muscle, and Loki watched, breathless at the struggle in Thor's face—whether to call Mjölnir to his hand and raise that renowned weapon against Loki once more, or to keep his word and allow Loki to make Thor ergi. _Choose wisely_ , Loki wanted to whisper, but he was curious as to what decision Thor would make if Loki did nothing to sway him either way.

Loki knew well when to use that silver tongue of his, and when to be silent; it would mean nothing, if Thor did not choose this.

Thor rose.

Loki dragged him into another heated kiss, less of a battle and more straight heat, unadulterated and overwhelming. They could easily drown together like this, if given the opportunity. Loki tore their mouths apart, only to dart back in and lick away the faint coppery tang of blood on Thor's lip. It sparked inside Loki's mouth and down into his belly. "Loki," Thor whispered, and Loki kissed him once again to shut his mouth. There was too much of a different kind of warmth in Thor's voice, and Loki wanted nothing of it.

"Quiet," Loki growled out, and the darkness around him, that darkness of Loki's making, pressed in close, minatory. "Did I tell you to speak?"

That made humor leap suddenly into Thor's open face. "Did you not just say moments ago that you wished to hear me? That I might entertain you with my sounds? What could be more natural a thing to say than your name?"

For once, Loki had no quick answer that rose to his lips, but he refused to dwell on it. Even the most lumbering of creatures was capable of scoring a hit, if only from luck. "Plenty would be more natural; moans, pleading for more, the little whimpers that are sure to come when you are so well filled." Loki's voice was burning hot. Their lips brush as he spoke, desire teasing at their mouths.

Loki shoved Thor back against the wall, trapping him there and forcing him to turn around so that the long line of Thor's back, of his ass, his thighs were exposed to Loki's purview. Instead of requesting that Thor widen his stance, Loki ruthlessly shoved Thor's feet further apart. Loki's mouth curled with a scowl for a heartbeat when the harsh treatment didn't make Thor's strength falter; he was too strong a warrior not to compensate and expertly held his balance.

"Should I take you just like this?" Loki breathed into Thor's ear, his lips trailing across the sensitive skin of Thor's throat, nuzzling the dip just behind his ear. Their bodies were pressed wonderfully together, Loki's hard cock grinding up against Thor's hard ass. "No preparation, nothing to ease the way except the blood you shall spill from the force of me inside you? Such tender skin will take but a heartbeat to tear." That was certainly the old way of doing things, with no concern for the other's pleasure. Nothing but greed and hunger, all-consuming, as the victor took the defeated's body for their own use in bloody joining. Thor remained silent, and Loki couldn't resist crowing, "Nothing to say to that, my prince, my dearest brother?"

Thor's jaw worked, and Loki laughed again, biting at that curve and sucking the mark so the flesh reddened and became even more sensitive than before. Thor's breath hitched, and the want that had driven Loki to strike his bargain was turning into something very much like need. Loki nipped at his creation, the unrelenting temptation to make Thor want more made Loki slide his fingers between Thor's cheeks. "No, perhaps not. Perhaps I should give you all the care you could desire." Care, and the knowledge that the pleasure came from Loki's hands, his mouth, his cock alone. Loki would ruin Thor all over again, ruin the lusts of the body, just like Loki had ruined Thor's ability to ignore his brother.

With this thought in mind, pressing impossibly close, Loki made use of his magic once more in the name of unmanning Thor, and two slick fingers were inside Thor's ass, spreading him wide. Thor instinctively tightened against the intrusion, making a shocked noise as he jerked away from Loki. He had nowhere to go, though, pinned as he was, and Loki pressed his fingers in all the way to the knuckle. The heat and strength present were enough to made Loki bite Thor's shoulder just from the thought of what that would be like around his cock. "Fuck," Loki whispered eloquently.

Thor's breath was coming in huge, panting gasps as his fingers bit into the stone, little furrows dug into the solid rock from his superior strength. Struggling to relax, to convince his body to accept Loki's fingers, Thor instead found that Loki gave him no chance to do so as he was already thrusting with his fingers. Loki demanded even more from Thor, spreading him wide, breath hot on his skin as they moved together. Thor's muscles bunched and shifted beneath Loki's lips in a glorious dance, and Loki seamlessly followed every move. Whatever else—whatever else, they had known each other's bodies, each other's quirks and habits more than any other two people in Asgard. Loki knew before Thor moved what he would say, what he would do. They would not have survived otherwise, and Loki used that advantage now to make Thor move to his tune.

It wasn't long before Thor was rocking his hips back, still not moaning or begging for more, but it was a step, and Loki was ruthless in achieving his goals. He added another finger, working Thor expertly, fingers twisting and curling, until Thor let out an unexpected yelp that turned into a long groan, and Loki tasted lightning and victory in his mouth. Had but Thor seen it, he would have been aghast at the darkness and laughter that brimmed in emerald eyes. "Has anyone ever done this to you before?" Loki whispered. "Touched that gland inside you? It adds something delightful to the experience, does it not?" Loki did not care if Thor had been touched like this; so long as from here on forward, Thor couldn't but think of Loki when it occurred again.

"You speak as though you were describing the weather," Thor spat, forehead resting against the wall. Loki could only glimpse the curve of Thor's tight expression, somewhere between pleasure and pain and loathing and lust. "Get on with it, Loki. Mark me as ergi and have done with it." Thor's voice emerged wrathful and the anger just fed Loki's own tangled emotions.

Grinning, Loki murmured, "There is no need for haste, and no enjoyment to be found in rushing this, brother. Thor snarled again, and Loki's grin took on a distinctly wicked edge. "Careful, Thor," he cautioned. "Complain much more, and I may find still more ways to prolong this. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" Loki paired his words with a well-timed thrust that made Thor groan again, heat rolling down both their spines. Thor resentfully fell silent, but there was no mistaking Thor's eagerness, found in the hardness of his cock, regardless of what words left his mouth. Thor's body had always betrayed his words, especially when he lied.

Now his body betrayed him once more, and a hot whimper left Thor's throat, ragged and small but undeniable, and Loki's need began spiraling, dragging them both into the depths from which they could not return.

Loki pulled his fingers free, plastering himself to Thor's broad back, every line of their bodies exquisitely matched. "Brace yourself, brother," Loki whispered, and began pushing himself inside Thor. Thor grunted and cursed, but his body gave with shocking ease, until they slid together and were lost in each other, a new kind of thunder reverberating between their frozen forms.

"Loki," Thor breathed, and that shocking, tender heat was back, in Thor's voice and around Loki's cock and Loki had never loathed Thor more than in his moment. He pinned Thor's wrists to the wall and fucked him. There was no gentleness, no kindness, no grace or sweetness. Just raw force and that darkness that beat in Loki's breast, starving out love, wrapping them up in its arms.

Thor cried out, but if Loki knew Thor's body, then the reverse was true as well, and he met each and every one of Loki's thrusts with ease. Reckless, gasping, reduced to something so much more and so much less than they were before, Loki turned Thor's face and kissed him, a long, slow counterpoint to their rocking bodies. Loki found himself swallowing down all of the begging and noises from Thor that Loki could have desired, but more than one escaped his own lips, to find safety in the space between Thor's lungs and his heart.

Something endless was building between them, touched by the sharpness of the storm and the wildness of the darkness, and Loki released one of Thor's wrists in order to stroke his cock. Thor used the newfound freedom to twist impossibly and pull Loki closer, until they'd practically merged into one being and Loki was completely surrounded by Thor. "Close," Thor panted, and power was surging between them, building higher and higher, and Loki drank it down. He let it fill his veins and bones and heart and lungs, glorying in the feel.

"I know," Loki whispered back, and he did, could feel Thor's body almost like it was his own. In the darkness, lightning crackled as each of them came undone. "Come on, Thor." There was a hint of a snarl in Loki's voice, but mostly it was just sheer, overwhelming need that Thor's pulse beat with as well. Loki could see it, in the way the skin of Thor's throat throbbed. Loki was hanging on, just barely, but still he needed to see Thor unravel completely, to give that last bit of control over to Loki's keeping. "Brother, _come_!"

Slick seed spilled over Loki's hand, and Thor's body tensed, wracked by the pleasure. Loki shuddered, straining for that precipice himself, shoving deep into Thor's welcoming body. Breathing hard, Loki mouthed at Thor's shoulders, so close, so fucking close. Loki kept stroking Thor's cock, almost mindlessly, and Thor twitched around him in response.

"Loki," Thor whispered exigently. " _Loki_." Even now, overwhelmed, he was moving flawlessly with Loki's own body and Loki—Loki—

" _Brother, please_ ," Thor breathed.

It wasn't fair, because Loki had no choice after that, none at all. He came with a garbled plea, Thor's name twisting in his voice, and emerging shattered with the effort. He had to stiffen his knees to keep from dropping, bracing himself on Thor's broad back. Thor bore both their weights easily, and Loki leaned his forehead on Thor's shoulder, lashes fluttering. Loki's skin was still twitching with the aftershocks, and he was gratified to feel that Thor wasn't any better. "Mm," he hummed under his breath, lips trailing over golden flesh as Loki smiled.

" _Brother_ ," Thor whispered again, voice soft and so gentle.

Loki's smile stilled and faded, warmth fleeing and allowing the chill of darkness, of ancient winter to settle back beneath his skin.

"What, Thor?" Loki asked in a disinterested voice, pulling out of Thor in a careless manner, stepping away. "By my understanding, we don't have time to waste on idle, meaningless pleasantries. I have what I want, and now you shall have yours." Loki waved a negligent hand and a cloak appeared for his use; he wrapped it securely around himself, all but blending into the shadows around him. Only then did he glance at Thor, whose face was a complicated mix of emotions that Loki didn't care to parse.

They gazed at each other, silent for long moments, and for once, Loki didn't know what Thor would say next, and didn't care to know. "I have what I want from you," he snapped. "You well know it. Dress yourself, my beastly brother, unless you wish to stand in front of the Allfather with the marks of what you sacrificed all over your skin." He waved his hand again, and the stench of sex and desire and other things vanished; Thor's clothing was appropriately restored.

Thor's face hardened, the delicate balance restored. Loki's expression never changed one iota. "Lead on," Loki drawled. "I grow impatient again, Thor. Do make haste."

The hardness turned into something even colder, so unlike Thor's usual mien that Loki almost wanted to congratulate himself. "Of course. You have unmanned your own brother," Thor spat, "Your price has been paid. May you find it all that you wished it would be."

"I've had better," Loki replied tonelessly, cool green eyes surveying the growing anger in Thor's face. "Shall we?"

Thor whirled, stalking off, and Loki followed, taking stock of himself. Thor's storm hummed in his body still, from the power Loki had taken in during their sexual congress. Loki would have to siphon it off, of course, and purge it to make it useable, but it was always nice to have it on hand, just in case. Blood, too, the essence of which could be extracted; Loki's magic would put that to good use in time, that was without a doubt. Not to mention the power that came with owning the Prince of Asgard, in word and deed, even in so small way; Thor had agreed to the contract, of course, and Loki's magic had sealed it.

Oh yes. Loki was well pleased; Thor had paid Loki's price, and then some.

It was what Loki had desired, no more, no less. A humorless smile flitted over Loki's face; with any luck, he might yet see Midgard and the Nine Realms burn.

Under his breath, Loki whispered, "Let us begin."


End file.
